


With his educated eyes, and his head between my thighs　腿間的滄桑雙眼

by kiku_azuya, spacebuck



Series: Considerations and Capitulations　體貼與降服 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Artist!Steve, Canon Disabled Character, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega!Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Veteran!Bucky, bottom!Steve, bucky barnes: confirmed sap, mpreg (alluded to but does not occur), plot is literally to support the porn, sappy pillow talk, talk of mating/bonding, vocal consent, 冬盾 - Freeform, 冬芽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>與一名Alpha同住通常……很是困難。上一個他與之共享同一棟建物的Alpha，是個Steve幾乎立即忘掉他名字的王八蛋，表現得很沙文──氣味弄得整棟建物都是，平時就在Steve的樓層走來走去，更不用提當Steve處於<i>熱潮</i>之中了。在那傢伙如字面所述地刨抓他門的一週之後，Steve就打包離開了，而女房東也沒怪罪他──甚至還將押金退給了他，雖然她看在情況上是有權保留的。<br/><br/>最糟的部份，是當他們在Steve正準備著要搬出去時碰上了。那個Alpha邪睨著Steve，又吼又哄，氣鼓鼓地弄得他的氣味更加濃烈。被某些原因說服了Steve會跟他交配，只因為他的身分。癡心妄想。Steve得在他們最後一次面對面的時候屏住呼吸，拒絕看向他，當他企圖阻止Steve離開時，甩開那傢伙的手。<br/><br/>不過Bucky？完美、該死、的，紳士。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	With his educated eyes, and his head between my thighs　腿間的滄桑雙眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with his educated eyes, and his head between my thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994551) by [spacebuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck). 



> From作者：  
> 在我們開始以前的幾項世界觀要點──主要人口是Beta（約70%），少數的Alpha（約20%）和更少數的Omega（約10%）。因此，有著適當的法律用以保護Omega們，特別是對於Alpha的。然而，依舊有著對於Omega的成堆期望，和認為他們不應該抬升地位的怪人。  
>   
> 熱潮／發情期並非失去理智的，是一波波襲來，緩和（通常）是在獨自的狀態下發生。然而當另一方性別存在的時候，則會持續增長，直到該個體結住／被結住為止。  
>   
> 篇名來自Halsey的Coming Down，因為大夥兒我愛死那首歌了  
>   
>   
> [授權]hey there!! i’d absolutely be okay with you doing so, as long as it links back to the original, and you credit me (on ao3 there’s definitely an option, “inspired by” or something?) however i’d prefer if you only posted to ao3, but feel free to link it wherever you wish  
>   
> i’m glad you enjoyed it enough to want to do this, this honestly made my day!  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[腿間的滄桑雙眼](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/with-his-educated-eyes-and-his-head-between-my-thighs.html)  
> 

  
  
  
第一眼瞥視，Steve Rogers是名完美的Omega。嬌小、優雅纖細，蓬鬆的金髮以及，宛若孩子般的湛藍大眼。要是他讓你靠得夠近的話，你便可以循著藍色蛛網般，描繪在蒼白肌膚映襯下顯得突兀的血管，還有纖長、唯美的手指，毫無來自那些鉛筆與畫筆的條狀老繭。  
  
但那只有在『完美Omega』把戲運作的時候。因為Steve Rogers清清楚楚地明白，他看起來是什麼樣子，還有一名Omega究竟 _該_ 如何表現得體。  
  
而他做得恰恰相反。  
  
問任何人為什麼，他們只會說『那就是典型的Steve，』然後撒手不管。  
  
Steve一直都是個固執叛逆的渾蛋。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
電話鈴聲將他招回神，然後Steve嘆了口氣，對他正在進行的油畫投去最後一眼，而後才傾身過去抓起它。「這裡是Steve，」他應答道，將手機嵌入他的耳朵與肩膀之間。他在他聽著他彼端的房東時，用他身邊的抹布抹了抹他雙手。  
  
「嘿，Rogers，你知道你那道的末端有間空房嗎？」  
  
Steve哼哼表示了解，清楚這到底會往哪邊發展。房東才不會為了任何理由打給 _他_ ，除了──「我們有個感興趣的客人，可是是來自一個Alpha。你方便過來見見他嗎？」  
  
一個禮貌的方式問及 _你接近熱潮嗎_ ，像是就有一個似的。  
  
「沒問題，他現在在你那？」對於房東的肯定，Steve嘆氣，開始打包他的筆刷。「好吧，我等下就下去。」  
  
他掛掉他的電話，深吸了一口氣，然後緩慢從容地吐掉。他的房東是個好人，一名Beta，而且他只是遵從協議而已。遵從著 _法律_ ，老實說的話。Omega們，一如他們之稀少，擁有成堆的法條保護他們，以及保護他們的空間。一名Alpha要搬進他們的公寓社區，得要由該社區的 _每一名_ Omega首肯。Steve抖了下想著為什麼 _那一條_ 法律會存在。  
  
無論他告訴過他自己多少次這點，Steve在他五分鐘後往樓下走去時依舊有點煩燥，否定著單純對於會見一名Alpha，而想要刻意打扮的 _想法_ 那一部份的他。他在最後一段樓梯的頂端停頓下來，深深吸了口氣。微弱的Alpha氣息進入他鼻子內，而他哼了哼。要是這傢伙不過在一層階梯之下，那應該要更強烈才對，而對此，Steve假定那會是名老摳摳的Alpha。同時他步下階梯，他意識到他錯得不能再錯了。  
  
那名Alpha背對著他，而Steve趁機讓他的目光漫遊起來。他很大隻，比Steve還大隻，而他的長髮往後梳理成一個鬆鬆的包。他很放鬆，舒適自在，但就算如此，Steve也可以看見他又高又壯。當Steve意識到他穿著 _引人性奮_ 的合身牛仔褲時，他將他的雙眼伴隨著一個吞嚥拉回，拒絕盯著他異常 _美妙_ 的屁股瞧。  
  
_這可有意思了。_  
  
Steve清了清他的喉嚨，戴上一個微笑，然後宣告他的現身與一句「嗨，抱歉讓你久等了。」  
  
那男的轉過身子，而Steve結結巴巴地停了下來。他微笑著，然後Steve的手指發癢地想畫他，讓他的鉛筆跟隨他雙唇曲線，他下巴的縫線，上至他鼻子的完美弧度。他發癢地想用他的嘴唇跟隨他的鉛筆。  
  
在他可以令他自己出醜以前，那名Alpha往前踏了一步，伸出右手。「嘿，我是James，不過大多時間我都叫做Bucky。」在心底，Steve低鳴了聲。 _就連他的聲音都很迷人。_  
  
「Steve，很高興見到你，」他反之開口說，握了握那隻伸過來的手，而後才將他的雙手塞進他口袋裡。  
  
當那名Alpha深深吸氣時，Steve抬高了一邊眉毛，而那Alpha──Bucky──紅了臉，輕咳了下。「抱歉，」他咕噥道，而Steve輕輕點了點頭，不準備要發動一場關於某些像那樣出於本能的爭執。就算那很失禮。  
  
Steve看向房東，輕點了點頭，而那男人微笑起來，帶領著他們兩個一起往會客室走去。  
  
一個小時後，Steve看著房東，然後說「我能跟他一起住。」  
  
Bucky一週半之後就搬了進來。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
那 _見效_ 了。Steve繼續著他日常所做的，對Bucky微笑，如果他們彼此在走廊擦身而過的話。Bucky大多數都鮮少與人來往，甚至設法維持住他的氣味控制。Steve只能夠聞到他的時候，是如果他經過Bucky門口，或他們在彼此的一臂之遙內。大多數，這就像是另一名Beta搬了進來。平凡無奇。  
  
而這就是令Steve吃驚之處。  
  
與一名Alpha同住通常……很是困難。上一個他與之共享同一棟建物的Alpha，是個Steve幾乎立即忘掉他名字的王八蛋，表現得很沙文──氣味弄得整棟建物都是，平時就在Steve的樓層走來走去，更不用提當Steve處於 _熱潮_ 之中了。在那傢伙如字面所述地刨抓他門的一週之後，Steve就打包離開了，而女房東也沒怪罪他──甚至還將押金退給了他，雖然她看在情況上是有權保留的。  
  
最糟的部份，是當他們在Steve正準備著要搬出去時碰上了。那個Alpha邪睨著Steve，又吼又哄，氣鼓鼓地弄得他的氣味更加濃烈。被某些原因說服了Steve會跟他交配，只因為他的身分。癡心妄想。Steve得在他們最後一次面對面的時候屏住呼吸，拒絕看向他，當他企圖阻止Steve離開時，甩開那傢伙的手。  
  
不過Bucky？完美、該死、的，紳士。  
  
而這快把Steve逼瘋了。  
  
見鬼的，就算連Steve可以聞到那傢伙身上的發情期味道，他也只是微笑，雖然有點勉強，揮了下手，然後把他關在他自己的公寓裡一整週。Steve幾乎沒辦法說出那有任何的不同之處。  
  
所以，當一週過去以後，Steve敲了敲Bucky的門，希望他不會不被歡迎，帶著晚餐邀請和微笑作為武裝。Bucky應了門，不知怎地有點吃驚，看起來累壞了，而Steve設法勸誘他過來享受一頓正式的煮食。Bucky對這項邀請感到驚訝，Steve能夠理解，不是很多Omega會願意讓一個未結合Alpha進入他們的空間，更不用說才剛剛脫離發情期的了。老實說，Steve對他自己也很吃驚，但他穩住自己陣腳，在Bucky猶疑時微笑，接著他點點頭，用一句「給我一分鐘，」溜回去他的公寓，不過讓門保留開啟的狀態，以示邀請。  
  
從那之後，他們就時常圍繞在彼此周圍。沒預期著什麼，只是享受對方的陪伴。Steve會時不時地去惹Bucky，如果他遇到了創作障礙，Bucky會來找他，要是他睡不著的話。他們談天，談了 _很多很多_ ，Steve便知道了Bucky總是穿著長袖的原因，總是把他雙手塞在口袋裡的理由，是因為高科技義肢連接著他的左肩。一個無眠的夜晚，坦承了Bucky是在一場對他隊伍營帳的埋伏中被光榮退役的。一個懶洋洋的日子裡，贏得了Steve承認他的病痛，從氣喘到輕微的脊椎側彎，到現在已修復的心臟瓣膜缺陷。（Bucky為此瞪著他，震驚不已，直到Steve拉下他衣服領口，展示在他胸骨上的疤痕為止。Bucky看起來像是他想要觸碰。Steve並沒有讓他自己在這上頭想太多。）  
  
他們成了意料之外的朋友，當Sam跟Bucky見面時，他給了個贊同的頜首，使得某名Omega知道Sam想的是什麼時羞紅了臉，不過他從沒有試著解釋，知曉那名Beta才不會相信他。  
  
當Steve跟Nat見面時，Bucky在他們立刻熟絡起來的時候，看上去像是他後悔介紹給他們認識的樣子，該名Alpha的憂慮讓Nat拍了拍他的手，還告訴他別擔心。看在那相配的邪笑，Steve知道他和Nat只是在玩鬧，Steve敢說Bucky才不相信她。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
說真的，Steve對於那名Alpha是如此癡迷，他又是這般專心致志在替他自己想方設法，以致於當他脊柱內的發癢開始時，對Steve而言，這來得幾乎是個驚嚇。那只花了幾天的時間高築起搔癢，然後僅僅再一天，Steve就對著隔壁門的Beta厲聲斥責。隨著碎碎念，他接受了他確實處於熱潮前期的事實，於是開始鎖緊窗戶，整段時間都在輕聲嘀咕著 _超不貼心的生理_ 。  
  
他坐上他的床鋪，盯著他的手機瞧，在猶豫前打開他的簡訊。詢問Bucky過來會不會太超過呢？正常說來，不會，但那名Alpha很有可以已經可以從他的房間聞到了熱潮前期，要是他在家的話。現在要求Bucky過來，差不多就是通性愛來電，而他們雙方都很清楚。  
  
反之，他快速地打下一則簡訊，在他改變心意以前發送出去。  
  
　　　 _Steve：嘿，抱歉我今晚不過去了，有點事情。沒我在也好好享受吧 :)_  
  
只花了幾分鐘的時間，他手中的手機便震動了起來，Bucky的回應秀在了他螢幕上。  
  
　　　 _Bucky：不要緊，希望一切安好！_  
  
Steve思索著回覆，接著嘆了口氣，鎖住他的手機，然後再起身前把它放到了衣櫃上頭，開始井然有序地換掉床舖。 _最好把所有東西都準備好。_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
兩天之後，Steve倒抽了一口醒來，在他射出時顫抖著，臀部往前擺動著抵上床舖。在他不太甘願地睜開雙眼時，瞇著眼看向昏暗的光線，他最後的一絲夢境消散了，而他低鳴起來，手指緊捉住枕頭。那一切所遺留下來的，是長髮，和強壯雙手固定住他的印象。 _猜到是誰可沒有獎賞，_ 他對他自己想著，將他自己在無法承受的熱潮需索稍稍淡去的同時，伴隨著一道哀聲推坐起身。利用所提供給他的緩刑，他用毛巾抹了抹沾染些許黏稠的床單，而後向浴室走去。  
  
當他在洗淨他雙手的時候，他盯著鏡子裡的自己，對著他明顯熱潮潮紅的臉頰瞇起雙眼。在他可以更貼近觀看以前，他轉過頭去，擦拭下他的雙腿，再抓取他最喜歡的塞子。一陣嘆息，扭動，還有稍後挫敗的呻吟之後，他收緊包住了那個矽脂，咬住他的嘴唇，儘可能地等候他自己冷靜下來，隨後在儘快朝向廚房而去之前，他先確保了他不會將椅子弄得滑溜溜的。再一次地。  
  
他設法加熱了一頓他為了這非常理由所儲存的微波餐，然後在不用回到椅子上，還有那塞子，磨蹭前吃完它，這全都太過了，雖然比任何東西都要多的是固執。隨著一聲呼氣，他將盒子扔進了垃圾桶裡，然後回去他的臥室，把床罩往下踢到床尾去，而後倒在了上面。他咬住他的嘴唇，雙手在熱潮開始再次繚繞起來時，擱置到他腹部上，在他雙眼閉上之際，將它們緩緩地下拉。一旦他的一隻手觸及他雙腿之間，逗弄著塞子的底端時，一股氣味擊中了他，然後他 _哀鳴起來_ 。  
  
Steve的嘴巴大張，然後他吸了口破碎的空氣，他腹中的灼燒感在他認出Bucky的──一名Alpha的──氣味時增加了。他再次無語地哀鳴，雙腿張得開開的，而臀部往後推擠著、抵著床墊，將塞子推壓得更深。  
  
一陣顫慄在一道咆哮回響時沖刷過他，隨之而來的是道輕聲慟哭，他同時間幾乎無法認出那是來自於他自己。那名Alpha的氣味增加了，盤旋擴散著，然後Steve啜泣起來，終於抓起塞子，然後扯了出來，將三根手指壓回去取代其位置。他手指的一個彎曲，他的頭便往後壓向了枕頭，一道嗚咽哽在了他喉嚨之中。  
  
然後接著──什麼都沒有。  
  
Bucky的氣味突然散去了，而Steve以嗚咽哀悼著它的消逝，手指停頓下來。接著，熱潮的 _需求_ 簇擁著他，於是他彎起它們，動作著它們進入，直到他可以讓它們劃過他的前列腺，在他用他另一隻手環住他分身的時候，蹭弄著它們，動作在他快速地帶他自己達點時動動停停的。平躺回床單上，他吐出顫抖的氣息，腳趾在他試著搞清楚發生了什麼的時候，彎曲又鬆開。  
  
Bucky回到家了，對於Steve的熱潮有所反應，就如同任何Alpha會做的。他靠上前來，肯定地。接著……走了？他就只是……走了？  
  
天啊，Steve希望那不是因為他不像那樣子想要他。 _神啊_ ，他希望如此。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
三天過去，Steve變得一團糟。淋浴引向了好玩的東西放置在有趣位置上，除去熱潮外，Steve絕對會囧斃了的地方，而且他對他過去自我的讓步，並在前一年買下了震動按摩棒不勝感激。他正看著前述的按摩棒，這個小時內第二次了，同時間他聽見了──敲門聲？  
  
在他可以應答以前，如果他能夠想方設法辦到的話，他捕捉到了Alpha氣味的微弱蹤跡，接著聽見了Bucky的聲音──幾乎降了八度音，緊繃不已，但是Steve敢說，他正逼迫著他自己好好地說話。  
  
「Steve……Stevie。」停頓了下。「我本來早一點時有要過來，可是……」Bucky沒了聲，而Steve幾乎能夠 _聽見_ 他咬牙切齒著。「如果你有什麼需要的，傳訊給我，讓我知道。合情合理的，當然，」他帶著強逼出來的笑聲補充道。「我可不會給你搶銀行哦。」然後是另一陣停頓，而Steve開始扭動起來，拒絕在Bucky在的時候觸摸他自己，拒絕對著Bucky做 _那件事_ ，不過他體內的一切都在告訴他，他得要做點 _什麼_ 。「哦，呃這裡有份早餐？來自……」又一陣停頓。「走廊另一端的女士。覺得她喜歡你，Stevie。」接著另一道微弱的笑聲，而Steve意識到他應該要有所回應，但是他不認為他能夠在熱潮刨抓著他的喉嚨時開口。所以他捉起他的手機，輸入一調亂七八糟的回應，感謝老天，自動糾正捕捉到了。  
  
　　　 _Steve：謝了我會的_  
  
而後是一頓停頓，然後Bucky輕柔地大笑。「那好啦，改天後見囉。」接著是腳步的聲響，Bucky的前門關上了。Steve又再一次地，被這名男人所震懾，他身上所有的一切。  
  
或者說，他本來會的，要不是他正近乎絕望地用他手指環繞住他的玩具的話。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
隔天，一個清醒的時分，Steve困擾了起來。手機在手，他正被就傳訊給Bucky，接受他的提議等等，以及就保持現在原樣，當Bucky知道他不是受荷爾蒙影響時試試水溫，這兩者之間拉扯。把他的臉塞進枕頭裡，他發出一道煩躁的聲音，而後終於繳械。  
  
　　　 _Steve：請你過來_  
  
在Steve甚至有機會後悔以前，回覆到了。  
  
　　　 _Bucky：尼確定？_  
  
天上的 _聖父_ 啊這男人。Steve吸了口氣，將他自己推起坐直身子。  
  
　　　 _Steve：你最好快點_  
  
Steve點擊了送出，接著站起身子。在某些羞怯的嘗試下，他將一件衣服拉過他頭頂，遠遠過大還懸在他的膝蓋上，同時他隨意地扣上到他胸口的釦子。他朝向前門而去，轉開了門，然後繃緊了雙腿，往下看過空蕩蕩走廊那邊Bucky的門口。 _快啊快啊快啊。_  
  
一聲喀啦迴盪過走廊，然後Bucky的門打了開來。Steve對上那名Alpha的視線，定格著，定住了他的呼吸，彷彿這個瞬間會成為永久。接著Steve看到Bucky深吸了口氣，雙眼因為躁動而閉上了一秒，而後才再次睜開，然後那裡有什麼不同了，有什麼Steve無法描述的。  
  
Steve後退了一步，以示邀請。Bucky開始往前走去，一開始很慢，但是隨著時間過去，他已經在Steve咫尺之外，他差點就跑了起來。Bucky的手落在Steve肩上，溫柔又堅定，然後他往後推去，將Steve推進了公寓之中，踢了踢讓身後的門關上。接著Bucky放開了他，於是Steve的一道嗚咽卡在了喉嚨，用著忒大的雙眼向上看著那名Alpha。  
  
「你確定嗎？」  
  
Steve對Bucky的嗓音顫抖了下，低沉而圓潤，然後退後一步，直到他背部撞上了反向的牆壁。Bucky對此凍在了原地，但是Steve只是朝後提起他的頭，裸露出他的喉嚨，半是出於天性，半是用於回答。  
  
「求你。確定， _求你了_ ，Buck。」他的聲音破碎，然後他閉起了雙眼。等待著。  
  
Bucky用著嘶啞的聲音打破沉默，幾乎成了吼聲，然後Steve在他的雙眼得以睜開以前，被釘上了牆壁。他呻吟起來，然後Bucky垂下他的頭，嘴巴觸碰著Steve喉結的凸起，而後沿著往上舔舐Steve加快的脈搏。一隻大手落在Steve臀部，緊緊握住，而Steve顫抖起來，往前擠壓上Bucky身體的線條。Bucky的牙齒包覆住了Steve脈搏之處，然後一道輕巧的吼叫自Bucky那溜出，同時間該名Alpha用他的手臂勾起Steve屁股，抬了起來。Steve倒抽一口氣，吃驚於義肢的氣力，而後將他的雙腿環住Bucky腰部，讓他們的臀部磨蹭到一起。他的頭垂下，請求著，然後Bucky獎勵了他，在他帶著Omega走向臥室時，雙唇滑過Steve的。  
  
Steve吸吮著Bucky的舌頭，同時那名Alpha跪上了床舖，而後緩緩地向前傾身，直到Steve的背部撞上床墊。他覆蓋住較為嬌小的男人，嘴巴溜過他的臉頰，接著對他的耳朵哼哼著。「你聞起來好棒。」  
  
Steve沒有回答，沒有辦法，反而往上蹭弄他的臀部，帶著微弱的嗚咽，倚上Bucky磨蹭他自己。  
  
「有什麼你想要的嗎，Stevie？」  
  
神啊，要是Steve早知道Bucky會是個幹他的挑逗鬼……這樣的想法在Bucky的嘴再次找到Steve的時候，逐漸淡去，同時Bucky的手撫上了Steve側身。  
  
「看看你，如此飢渴，寶貝。我來了，」Bucky喃喃說，嗓音低沉，然後Steve的頭往後落去，Bucky趁機以他的嘴巴隨上他喉嚨。「任何其他時間你就會因為我這麼說而打我了，」該名Alpha喃喃道，停頓下來在Steve的喉嚨吸出一個印記。「可是 _幹_ ，Stevie，你真迷人，看看你。」  
  
Steve在他喉嚨深處發出一道聲響，一隻手輕打著Bucky的肩膀，心煩意亂地，而Bucky大笑起來。「漂亮寶貝，」他咕嚕嚕地說著，而Steve無疑在這語調下融化了。「你知道我要做什麼嗎，寶貝？」Bucky喘息道，嘴巴忽悠過Steve鎖骨的凸起。  
  
「結住我，希望是，」Steve設法喘著氣說，而Bucky哼了哼。  
  
「我會的，寶貝，時候未到而已。我要先把我嘴巴放到你身上，品嚐你漂亮的小乳頭，」Bucky喃喃道，然後頓了下照做，把衣服推開好舔上Steve一邊的乳頭，使得Omega嗚咽起來。他在他的雙唇間吸吮、玩弄著小核，接著用他的牙齒啃咬過它，促使Steve的背弓起，往上推進Bucky的嘴裡。  
  
「Buck _求你_ ，」Steve嗚咽著，然後他感覺到Bucky的笑聲倚著他皮膚，嘴巴向下拖行得更遠。Bucky舔過另一邊肋骨，手指在他移動時解著衣服的釦子，然後他將布料推了開來，最後一顆鈕扣在他的性急下彈掉了。  
  
「想要品嚐你，Stevie，看看你是不是會嚐起來跟你聞起來一樣好，」Bucky咕嚕嚕地說道，然後Steve啜泣起來，手指糾纏進Bucky的頭髮裡，扯掉了髮圈，而後揪緊了柔軟的髮絲。Bucky用他鼻子沿著Steve臀部的線條嗅聞，舔舐著那裡積累的汗水，之後將他的鼻子塞進去壓著，呼吸進Steve、Omega、 _熱潮_ 的氣味。  
  
正當Steve開始放鬆下來時，Bucky提起他的頭，看向Steve的分身一會兒，而後便用他的舌頭往上拖行，從底部到尖端。  
  
Steve倒抽了口氣，背部弓起，而手指收緊，拉扯著，然後Bucky嚎叫了聲，半是因為感受，半是因為味道。愉悅在Bucky擅自花了好幾分鐘舔舐、吸吮著他的分身時，流竄過他。他只有在Steve對他的頭髮暴力扯動之時停下，同時抬起他的頭，而Steve往下看著他，並嗚咽著「 _求你_ 。」  
  
當Bucky遵從的時候，Steve咬住了嘴唇，呼吸在他感覺到Bucky的舌頭沿著他大腿而上時加速，隨著一道涼冷又滑溜溜的痕跡。「翻過身去，」該名Alpha喃喃著說，然後Steve毫無遲疑地照做了，雙臂抓住他的衣服，而後他設法剝掉了它，扔到了一旁去。往後伸去一隻手，Steve將他的手指揪住Bucky衣服之中，在他可以往後靠去以前阻止他。  
  
「求你，我需要──」Steve打斷了他自己，但是Bucky弄懂了他想要什麼，往後坐直，並脫掉了他衣服。Steve越過他的肩膀往後看他，半是聚焦在Bucky暴露的胸膛肌膚，半是望著Bucky的雙手落到他牛仔褲上頭。Steve在Bucky推下他內褲時咬住嘴唇，他踢掉了它，雙眼溜過Bucky的屌， _我需要那 **現在** 進入我_的強大感受沖刷過他。他嗚咽起來，低沉而要求著，屁股抬高往後推擠，只有在Bucky一邊手掌滑過他臀部曲線，對他溫柔噓聲的時候定住不動。  
  
「你會得到的，」Bucky低語道，雖然他清楚明白Steve在想的是什麼，並傾身向前，在Steve傾斜的脊柱上落下一吻，些許歪曲那點。他的嘴沿路向下，而Steve屏住他的呼吸，當Bucky掌握住他的臀瓣，並將他分得大開時哀鳴起來，只是盯著一會兒，都像延長成了永生。「看看你，」Bucky低聲說，嗓音極富傳染力。在Steve可以想出回應以前，Bucky便往前傾去，而Steve在他感受到Bucky舌頭的蹭弄，恰恰好蹭過他的穴口時，便再也無法思考。他顫抖起來，朝後推去，但是Bucky稍稍退後了些。在Steve能夠提問之前，Bucky帶著吼叫下潛回來，將他的舌頭旋過Steve的小穴，抵壓著它，發現它因為Steve數小時前的指入而放鬆著。他讓他的舌頭彈入，盤旋，掠過皺摺，而後才奮力進入Steve，將呻吟聲自Omega口中汲出。當Bucky動用一隻手，以一隻拇指壓揉著Steve的小穴，Steve顫抖起來，在他突然而猛烈地射出時哀鳴出口。Bucky停頓了下，在一邊的臀瓣上親了一口，在他再次舔舐以前，幫Steve度過這回，一隻手來來回回撫弄著Steve的側身。Steve發出呻吟，極端敏感地，而Bucky放溫柔了點，用他拇指撫過邊緣，直到Steve吐露出一聲輕柔的嘆息。接著他稍稍彎起他的拇指，將尖端壓進Steve的穴內，而Steve倒抽了口氣。他壓得更加深入，接著溫柔地向下推，拉開Steve，好讓他的舌頭作用得更深，然後Steve抖了下，在他抵抗著衝突的感受時搖擺起頭部， _再來_ 和 _太多了_ 在他體內相爭著。  
  
「 _求你_ ，」他小聲說，沒辦法決定他是高興還是失望，當Bucky聽從了，舌頭和手都抽了回去之時。接著，在Steve可以抱怨以前，Bucky將兩根手指推進了他，在他彎曲起它們的同時默默地喃喃著。Steve可以感覺到他的嘴巴彎成了一個笑，在Steve抖了一下時抵著他的背部，Bucky的手指尋獲了它們的目標，而後持續不斷地蹭弄著。  
  
Steve感受到Bucky的笑聲，既不在乎的同時他又啜泣起來，向後蹭動。Bucky再次划過一下、兩下，致力著讓第三根手指進入他，以確認好，而後將它們抽了出去。Bucky的手撫上Steve背部，然後Steve靠上了它，之後更加抬高他的屁股，微微地擺動起來。  
  
「Buck，」他低鳴道。「Bucky。 _Alpha_ 。求你。」  
  
Bucky捉住他的臀部，向前倚去。就當Steve感覺到Bucky屌的頭部刷過他屁股時，Bucky停了下來。Steve發出一聲煩躁的咆叫，然後Bucky用他的手揉了揉Steve臀部表示歉意。  
  
「Stevie，Steve，寶貝，你有在──」  
  
「避孕，有， _幹我_ 。」Steve厲聲說道，一隻手朝下伸去，扯過Bucky分身的那節。  
  
「沒耐心，」Bucky喃喃著說，但是他聽起來很緊張，所以Steve把那當作了勝利。一隻在Steve臀部上的手消失了，Steve的手被拍開，然後Steve屏住他的呼吸，期盼堆疊起來，直到他感受到Bucky分身對他後穴的堅定擠壓。Steve立即回推，不想要Bucky再次抽身離開，但是Bucky收緊他的掌握，將Omega定在了原處。「噓，讓我來，」Bucky說，嗓音拉低成了低沉咆哮，而Steve嗚咽起來。  
  
「 _Alpha_ 。」  
  
Steve在Bucky往前推入，堅定又迅速的同時哀號出聲，雙眼吃驚地瞬間大睜。Bucky在他身後咒罵著，而Steve發起抖來，頭向前垂下，露出他的脖子。  
  
Bucky停頓了下，半是進入了，而後順暢地滑了出來，將剩下的都幹了回去。Steve在他感受到Bucky的雙唇刷過他脖子背部時，震顫起來，往下越過他的氣味腺體，然後Steve的頭傾斜得更多，赤裸裸的貢獻。但是Bucky只親了親那點，而後再次直起身子。Bucky的手移向Steve肩膀，左邊那隻依舊穩定地捉緊Steve臀部。他往前擺動他的臀部，幾乎是經驗老道地，然後Steve啜泣起來，在Bucky的掌握之下動彈不得，期望著Bucky不會再讓他久候。  
  
他沒有。  
  
在一次預料外的動作下，Bucky抽回身子，向前衝撞，而Steve無語地大叫出口。Bucky又做了一次，使得Steve的雙手在床墊上胡亂找東西揪牢，而後才穩定下來成為一種令Steve尖叫的律動。Bucky並沒有花太久就讓Steve射得床單到處都是，嘶聲吼叫著Bucky的名字，Bucky連停頓都沒有，在他持續動作的時候露出他牙齒，一隻手落下以相對套弄著Steve的屌。Steve在他直接超越過度敏感而嗚咽起來，頭在枕頭上扭轉著，喃喃著「求你求你求你‥‥」於喘息之下。  
  
Bucky的抽插變得斷斷續續，然後Steve收緊了，甚至無意識地哄誘著Bucky，Bucky的氣味充滿了他鼻間，Bucky的聲音填滿他耳裡，他身上的一切都在 _哀求著_ 他Alpha的結。  
  
當Steve終於說出口，胡亂說著「結住我拜託Bucky求你我需要這個來吧，填滿我， _讓我懷上_ 」Bucky雙手在他的衝撞變得毫無規律時往下箝住，然後他終於任他自己隨著一陣抖動發射，一道Steve名字的嘶啞大叫從他口中脫出。  
  
Bucky射精、他的結腫脹起來、卡住、 _鎖住_ 的感受，自Steve身上拉出一道呻吟，然後他虛弱地抽動了下，身軀重重倒下，儘管白濁從他的屌汨汨滴落成灘。  
  
房間內充滿了破碎的喘息聲響，而他們兩個都沒有挪動一下，除了Bucky本能地不完全衝撞外，Steve的肌肉則是顫抖不已。一會兒之後，Bucky的手滑離Steve分身，拖曳過Steve脊柱，小心翼翼地描繪著每個凸起，而後他才往前提高他的臀部，很是小心地。Steve低低地咕噥著，平躺地壓在Bucky的重量下，Bucky手臂的其中一隻環繞著他，將他攬近。Bucky把他的唇印上Steve頸背，而Steve發出一聲滿足的嘆息，頭往後倚去，用他自己的尋找著Bucky嘴唇。他從Bucky那要了一個吻，溫柔而甜蜜的，而後讓他的頭落回枕頭之上，一陣顫慄沖刷過他的軀體。他稍稍動了下，呼吸在Bucky於他體內的結扯動時喘息著。  
  
「你還好嗎？」Bucky氣喘吁吁地說，而Steve點了點頭，無語地喃喃著。「還舒服嗎？」Steve微笑起來，舉起一隻手輕輕地拍拍Bucky臉頰，沒能信任他的聲音。Bucky報以微笑，轉過他的頭親吻Steve手指，而後緩慢地在Steve側身來來回回移動著，輕柔地。愛撫著。  
  
數分鐘後，Steve轉過身子，再度抬起他的頭。「你沒有──」他開了口，遲疑著，然後Bucky輕啄了一下他的肩膀。  
  
「我本來想要的，我還是想要。可是我想要先跟你談談，想要確定這是我們倆都想要的東西。不只是場熱潮對話。」Bucky的聲音很溫和，他雙唇在它們溫柔地貼上Steve所提供的那點上時很溫柔。「連結不是什麼你能夠打破的東西，」他喃喃說，而Steve嘆了口氣，任由Bucky撫慰著他。  
  
「我知道，」Steve輕聲說道，讓他的手指奔過Bucky左手，描繪著金屬板連接的圖案。「不過我是真的想要。想要你。」Bucky哼哼回應，微笑起來，以他的鼻子磨蹭上Steve喉嚨弧線。他們再次沉靜了下來，兩人都沒有絲毫移動，直到Bucky的結消下去，足以讓他滑出的程度，往旁邊倒在Steve隔壁。他所做的頭一件事情，是將Steve拉過來靠上他，而Steve樂於從命，輕輕地親吻著Bucky，而後鑽向他的胸膛。Steve在Bucky開始用他的手在他背部上上下下溜過時，微微笑著，那觸摸很是溫柔，然後他打了個呵欠。  
  
「睡吧，寶貝，我會清理的，」Bucky喃喃道，而Steve在他感到抵上他額頭的嘴唇壓力時微笑起來。他哼哼著無言的同意，任由他自己開始逐漸入眠，佔用起來自熱潮的緩解。  
  
他所聽見的最後一件事，倚在他耳邊低喃的那麼輕，但那或許是句輕柔的「 _我愛你_ 。」  
  
  
  



End file.
